


Narrated Moment

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Overexcited Alya, Shipping, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: Adrien and Marinette finally become a couple and Alya is ecstatic about it.





	Narrated Moment

Adrien sucked in a deep breath as he tried to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Anxiety weighed down his chest but he couldn’t let it stop him. He needed to ask her while he had the chance to. 

‘You can do this.’

Adrien reassured himself again, finally gathering up the courage to do the thing he’d been wanting to do since what felt like forever. 

‘You can do this.’

Letting out one final deep breath of air, Adrien began to walk forwards and down the steps outside of the school. He paced over to her before tapping a finger on her back. 

There was no backing out of this now. He already knew that she could see through his lies because of his terrible habit of rubbing a hand on the back of his neck while grimacing. 

Marinette tensed slightly at the sudden touch, but she instantly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when she span around to see that it was only Adrien stood behind her. 

Adrien’s cheeks tinged pink as he took in her adorable face. Her bright eyes sparkled like sapphire gems in the sunlight, standing out from the midnight locks that framed her face. 

“Erm, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” Adrien shyly questioned, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. 

It had been a few weeks since the duo’s accidental reveal on the tower and a few weeks since Adrien started to notice every single aspect about the girl he loved. 

No matter whether she was wearing the mask or not, she was still the same girl. The spots may have made her feel more confident, but Adrien noticed that that same confidence and heroic nature were still everpresent in her day to day life. 

Getting to spend more time with her now that they were aware of each other’s identities was definitely a plus, even if it took them a week or two of pain and heartbreak to get through at first. 

Marinette’s lips curled up into a sweet smile that made Adrien’s cheeks turn a familiar shade of scarlet. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Adrien.”

Adrien grinned at her before scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around, eliciting a laugh to bubble from her chest as a similar grin adorned her face. 

Little did they know that a certain group of girls had been watching on from around the corner, all of them struggling to suppress the excited squeals that threatened to burst from their lips. 

——————————

The next few days were a whirlwind of emotions as various classmates congratulated them on their new relationship while some others seethed with anger at the thought of their crush being in love with another person. 

Marinette trotted up the steps of the school, actually on time to class for once due to the recent fall in akuma attacks. 

She let out a loud shriek as her right arm was grabbed and she was pulled to the side, almost tripping over her own two feet in the process. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that the two of you were going on a date later today?” A familiar voice questioned. 

Marinette’s nervous gaze caught that of her best friend and a giggle escape her lips. 

“Alya, I was about to look for you to tell you.” Marinette informed her as Alya’s demanding expression softened. 

“Sorry,” the hazel-eyes girl apologised, excitedly wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulders, ”I’m just really happy for you two.”

Alya then leaned in close enough to speak into Marinette’s ear. “That and I wanna know all of the deets. Okay, girl?”

Marinette nodded, a grin of amusement adorning her face as she playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Great! If you see me spying on you two at any point, don’t be alarmed.”

“Wait, what?”

——————————

True to her word, Alya had shown up towards the end of Marinette and Adrien’s date, although only to wink at her and give her a thumbs up as well as taking a sneaky picture before walking away. 

Marinette had briefly frowned before brushing it off, opting to focus more on her date with Adrien instead. 

The two had chosen to spend a quiet afternoon talking in a nearby coffee shop, whispering all sorts of superhero-related secrets to one another. 

Somehow, Adrien hadn’t spotted her. Although to be fair, he had his back towards the window of the small coffee shop they visited.

——————————

“Awwwwwwwwww!”

Marinette let out a large sigh, shaking her head at her friends. 

Ever since her and Adrien had become a couple, they’d been aww’ing at them every single time they did something remotely cute and couple-like. 

Marinette gave them a mock glare as she and Adrien walked passed them, Adrien giving them an exaggerated wink as he then leant in and kissed Marinette on the cheek to make them even more excited—if that were even possible. 

“Stop encouraging them.” Marinette joked as she poked him on the chest, causing Adrien to chuckle at her. 

“Let them have their fun. They’ll be over this phase soon, M’Lady,” he reasoned with her. 

Marinette winced as she recalled how thrilled her friends had been about her and Adrien even before they got together. 

“Yeah, no. They’re not going to calm down anytime soon, Adrien.”

“Oh well,” he shrugged, his lips curling into a smirk a moment later. “In the meantime, we can give them plenty to shout about.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink as Adrien leant in and gave her a brief but sweet kiss. She brushed a finger along her lips as she gaped at her boyfriend who only chuckled before wrapping her into a warm embrace. 

——————————

Alya peered on as she watched her friends say their goodbyes to each other, her eyes sparkling with joy. 

“They both lean in, losing themselves in each other’s bright eyes. Slowly, their eyelids begin to flutter shut and—“

“Alya, why?!” Marinette shouts, slight exasperated by her best friend’s narration of her and Adrien’s moment. 

The hazel-eyes girl giggled to herself as Adrien and Marinette each give her a joking glare. Alya must have been louder than she thought she was. 

“The two teens go back to their moment after the slight interruption from their beloved friend. Adrien leans in closer, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her—“

“Alya!”


End file.
